Answers
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Charles has the answers for all of his children but yet none of the important ones for himself.  Slash.  SabesLogan ProfMags


Title: "Answers"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: Charles has the answers for all of his children but yet none of the important ones for himself.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 850<br>Date Written: 7 December, 2010  
>Disclaimer: LoganWolverine, Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, Professor Charles Francis "Professor X" Xavier, Magnus Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr, any other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Logan's feral eyes gazed forlornly out at the cold Winter night. Despite the mansion's thick walls, he could plainly hear the howls piercing the otherwise quiet night. The night was calm; yet his heart was anything but. Every howl made his heart speed faster until it now threatened to burst from his chest.

His fingers curled against the cool window pane as he fought the urge to go to the man he loved. He had fought against him almost as many years as he had loved him, but yet the pull never stopped. The sun could sooner fight the moon, or the tides that same moon's pull than he could successfully fight and win against the feelings that roared throughout his every fiber.

He was unaware of his soft growling or of the man who entered the room and made his way to him. He was aware only of his beloved Victor, and that awareness spanned further and brighter than anything he'd ever known. Despite the distance that separated them, even when they were on completely opposite sides of the world, Logan somehow instinctively knew everything that happened to his mate, everything he did, every itch he scratched and every itch he longed to scratch though Logan forbade it in his honor and persistence of maintaining his new life.

It would be so easy, he thought, to go out there and run straight into his arms. It would be so easy to let Creed lead him back down the path of temptation. It would be so easy to run free and wild with him at his side again and to know no boundaries, neither right nor wrong. It would be so easy to simply let himself love him with his body as he already did with every other part of his heart, mind, and soul. It would be so easy . . .

A hushed, cultured voice cut smoothly through Logan's thoughts, startling him though the Wolverine would never admit it. "Go to him, Logan."

Logan's wild eyes cut down into the concerned depths of Charles Xavier's baby blue orbs. "What?" he grunted in surprise.

"Go to him," Charles repeated and held up a rose. "I startled him away. He left this on the back step for you."

Logan's trembling fingers closed slowly around the thorny stem of the rose. The thorns pricked his fingers, springing droplets of blood to life, but he ignored the cuts as he stared, with shock written upon his own face, down into the calm, understanding face of his mentor.

"Chuck - "

"It's okay, Logan," Charles told him with a gentle smile. "I know, and I understand."

"How?" he barely managed to speak for the shock that clogged his throat and very brain.

"Does it matter as long as I did not read your mind?"

"You didn't - "

"Neither yours nor his," Charles assured. "Now go. He will always stay a part of you, Logan, but if you do not go to him, at least from time to time, there will never be a day of your life that you do not wonder."

"But - "

"I'll bring you home if I must, but go. I know you love him and he loves you. Your situation is not too far amiss from the one I share with the man I love."

Logan's mouth dropped open. He stared at Charles for a long time, but when his most trusted friend nodded in silent persistence, he waited no longer. With the rose clutched in his hand, Logan raced out of the X-Mansion's door and straight into the arms of his destiny and love.

Charles smiled at the bubbling, roughish laughter that echoed over the hilltops when Creed's howls finally ceased. He had rolled out into the backyard after Logan had left the door open and swinging on its hinges, and as the lovers raced away to share their secrets, Charles thought of his own secrets and of the broken heart of two old men. He sighed forlornly, tears brimming in his blue eyes, as he wondered where his love was and how oft Erik thought of him.

Could it be that his love thought of him with each passing second, with every breath, as Charles did of him, but if that were indeed the case, why did he not come after him? Why did he not persist in chasing him as Creed did to and for Logan? Charles hung his head and wept. He would never have all the answers that the world needed, no matter how valiantly he strove, but he had all the answers to his problems and yet also none of them for though he understood it all, Erik's every single strand of reasoning and the facts of their characters that would always force them apart, he had none of the answers that mattered. He had not a single answer that would allow either of them to embrace their love and only every answer that would keep them trapped in the nightmare of being apart forever, a nightmare that he was determined that his students would not also have to suffer.

**The End**


End file.
